Am I a 'Neko soy un 'Neko? (English)
by AnonimadeLima-AnonymousofLima
Summary: It is an original story about a "Neko", I hope you like it :D :D DeviantArt: AnonimadeLima, Facebook: Anónima de Lima Anonymous of Lima, and smackjeeves: AnonimadeLima (Don't really use it)


**Am I a 'Neko'?/soy un 'Neko'?**

Hello I would like to say something or rather trying to explain what happened to me...  
It just around 2 years... if the memory doesn't fail me, well it is that I don't remember exactly what happened to me and least the exactly day...  
I woke up in a hospital, well, in a surprisingly individual room, that normally are the most expensive or for a quarantine cases...

But I didn't need one, right? I mean I didn't have nothing mortal that is mega contagious and need a quarantine, I felt wonderful, of course that wasn't the reasons why I needed the isolation if not because they were scary; if not why in the precise moment when I woke up, apart I didn't know where I was, but for the sounds (that curiosity heard very clear) I knew it that it was a hospital, I notice that I was handcuffed. I was alone in that room that I notice it was like the quarantine one but it was not the corresponding signals that gave me the reason of I wasn't precisely under quarantine but for one reason, thing that bothered me because it hurt me a lot were a damned handcuffs I had in both hands...  
why, was that I was wondering... why my hands were handcuffed on each side of the bed in the respective bed rails like my feet, so such much scary can give them a ill person, if I wasn't in quarantine to what they feel so scary, that and others similar questions appear in my mind...

Well, before I continue let me tell you that well, since then I don't like to say my name, so I physically not even look human, or well that is what I believe, but just to don't get you confuse I will say that you can call me... Onechan? well is the only "nickname" that I received, my best friend that consider myself as her older sister so she call like that (she is so obese with Japanese things)... well, for now it can be said that I am Onechan the Neko?

Yes, I decide call myself like that since then, everything had changed, now I will return to where I was, I woke up and felt a pain in both wrists and ankles, when I manager to look around I notice the equipment to the rooms of quarantine, but they were deactivated, that... was good, right?

Well, I notice for the sounds I heard that I was in a hospital, but I didn't get the reason of the bothersome handcuffs, I decide to take it off but obviously when I didn't see a key close that I can reach with the little movement of my hands, it was more than impossible, until I noticed that my finger nails were as I must say, extremely long…? Well, no really, I know that there are records with fingers nails with I don't know how many meters long... but my fingers nails wasn't that long, or not as I remembered, was in that precise moment when I asked what I must asked from the beginning, why I was in a hospital, I just notice that I didn't remember and when I saw the fluids...

I noticed another thing, I was unconscious for just the doctors know how long, they flatly refused to tell me how long it was, or it was that maybe neither they didn't know or simply they were so scared or curios... well some more than others, I am sure that they had drained more blood than to any other patient or so I believe, they never specified me and they will not...

Remembering that I already woke up, like any other person, I wanted to go out and out as soon as possible, so, I just begin to remember and the last thing that I remembered was the attack by... wolves?, foxes…? A bat? And a bear…? No, I didn't know in a hundred percent what attack us but it was an animal with tail and claws, it was... Yet I didn't know the reason of the handcuffs and tragically I couldn't reach the button to call one nurse... but after a while I noticed that the button have been deactivate purposely in that way I won't be able to call a nurse, I must admit that was very rare, really they are so scared of me...

I had more than enough that after too many hours without can do absolutely anything of nothing, I decided that I will release of handcuffs anyway... It was when I notice that my fingers nails... yes, my fingers nails no only look like more longer than normal, if not more like looks like sharp claws... that really surprised me, well I decided to use them although with doubt, but I did, in a weird way but free finally... I had achieved with that now I suppose are claws, force the lock of the handcuffs, first with the right (I am right handed) and then with the left, one my hands were free, it was as the saying goes piece of cake release my legs...

As I know that for a rare reason I was there very well isolated I proposed to myself hid me from the personal until I achieved go out from the hospital, I achieved to put away the fluids that were connected to me (it's something I don't like to remember), I decided to look inside the small wardrobe, (to be an individual room it was a really small wardrobe, I suppose is because is supposedly of the quarantine one) there I recognized my clothes, yet ignored the fact that squints is story... until I went to the toilet to change the robe for my clothes... there I almost had a infarct, I believe that it was a nightmare, well, that cannot be true what I was watching on the mirror or it is?

I screamed with fright, but I shut it up quickly because I felt like my head will explode for the high of the sound, I just saw an extra pair of ears on the top of my head like of the a cat? Or like the dog? but as I said I didn't remember I was attack by a giant cat or dog, but it was for wild animals... after a few seconds I reacted and wondering how is possible that I still alive and what happen with my family...

It was supposedly that we were camping... although I believe that we were locate in a deep zone of the forest close to the cave that we didn't need to get close to, I believe that was the reason of why include the bats attacked us, well I decide look after my mobile, because now I really need some answers and more worth a logical explanation for all...

Before, I could make my call, I heard someone coming with a gun, I fright but then I calm down for a second when I notice that it was a tranquillizer and not a fire gun, but I wasn't complete relax, because who look like my doctor, or well a least who was the only person who in the end talk to me, that doctor was a little restless, I didn't know how but I can sense that... I mean the restless that he was... weird, right?

I believe that for inertia I raised my hands and said calm down, I won't hurt you, I just want to know what happen with my family and how is possible that I still alive or well more important... What happen to me?! That last part I asked screaming but not too loud, now I was more aware of the extra ears...

I don't know how but the doctor calm down, well I believe that he thought that I turn wild or something like that; after a few seconds the doctor just explain me what I just deduct, then all the measures were precaution and protection to others, well they didn't think that my human side will dominate... that really left me without words, not even know that expression I put at that time, but the doctor asked me if I was right... after a few seconds a bit grieved or afraid... No, I wasn't sure, because I felt a confusion from my part...

Well no every day you wake up and someone tell you that now you just have a human side, I mean I am like a humanoid or something like that, I always believe that things were not possible...  
The doctor told me that the rangers called the ambulance, he reported a complete family alive but hurts, although he doubted too much about the older daughter (that's means me) can survive... That helped me to remember something, well more or least, I remembered that like a stampede of different wild animals attack us in the camping, I don't know the reason, but I also don't know where I learnt Karate? Or whatever; I just know that I could contain the animals, and is more I won the fight, everyone were in save, is true they had their scratches, but fine, many of them begin cried my dead, well apparently it is a Miracle? (If end with this appearance it is, then yes it was), but I was alive, well I am...

After that I remember that just after we were save, I noticed that I had a bigger scratch in all my chest, it was a really deep scratch, I began to press to avoid bleed more and then I believe that I passed out but not very deep, I don't know what neither how happen but my body changed, apparently the wound doesn't have my blood but also a combination of DNA from the different animals, and that cause apparently basically the change...

A minutes passed, when I return to myself, well I just had been remembering for a while, what happened or at least trying of remember it, although I said that I passed out but not deep or so is as I remember, I feel like everything happened very fast (although they told me the opposite), I feel that just after I felt unconsciously, the ambulance arrived and then I believe that they save my life... or the change did...

I noticed that I had just a marks in all my chest, well my stomach... like if I didn't have something, neither a scratch, now yes, here is where I say you that I noticed all the changes... I had that now clearly I know as claws, I had a tail, well I have one, also there are the ears... like a phenomenon... or that was I thought in a beginning...

To know "what" I am... I had to write in the search: "how you call the person with tail and ears... of cat? dog?"... of course that I didn't have the hope to find nothing serious, I mean it not like that creature is real, right?  
But I gave me with the "surprise" well it is fictional, so that really doesn't surprise me too much, well just the fact of find something...  
I found that to that people call it "Nekos" or well in my case, Neka…? no, doesn't sound correct... I keep with 'Neko'... for that you can call me Onechan-Neko...  
Well really, the word is longer is: "The nekomimi (猫耳, literally cat ears)" or well that is what I found... but of course I saw the word FICTIONAL... that's means fictional animals, not real...  
And the word neko is was in all parts where I searched... but that is for cats... well, as I found...  
And it what the most appeared in the search... that nuisance... yes, nuisance, because it was an entire insanity all that I found about it, for that I keep with the shorter and easier word: 'Neko'...  
Well, also there are "The kitsunemimi (狐耳, literally fox ears)", or "The inumimi (犬耳, literally dog ears)" and others...  
That two ones, got my attention... because maybe it were foxes that attacked us, or wolves...  
But as I said...  
Apparently I have cats ears... more than dog ears (although personally I prefer dogs), I keep neko it was more... easy, right?

Of course that investigation I made it when I had returned to my home, in the hospital I haven't had access to Internet, so neither talk about it... when the only doctor explained me everything that I already explain... and gave me the free to go... of course he pointed out the obvious... I had to find the way of hide my ears and tail... I still without believing that I have tail...  
It is too long, that I can make it pass as a belt... and well although I do not like using hairpins... now I use them to left my ears hide in my hair... The only thing good of this ears is that it are the same colour as my hair and there are over my head, so is not too difficult...

Currently only my relatives that in the end of that day, (yes the same day when I woke up) they know I am Neko, but they know that I never care too much about what other thinks... So, little bit to bit I was showing my tail and ears, begin with my best friend, whom was the first person in call me Onechan-Neko... That is what I like it. :D :D

As I said in the beginning of this relate, it's already around 2 years, and I still believing sometimes that this is just one more of my crazy dreams... that I have millions... I still trying don't step on my tail when I stand up from the bed and trying to don't forget to wear the black hairpins strategically to hide my eras that now are not too necessary, actually I can control it more easily, I just turn down and the tail is usually the belt of my jeans or that is what others thinks... but I don't care... bit a bit the people knows the true, and as I expect a lot are scared, but if you give them some time, they accept me, there is others that simply ignore the unknown... and for the doctors and the blood samples (they really drained more than it should) just only found that for some inexplicable reason I will be the only human transformed into Neko... yes, the doctors decide to call 'Neko'...

Well although they had many blood sample and my new DNA, they never find the "cure" to that... actually I don't care, is more I am grateful for still alive and that my family support me as they should. :D :D

The End :D :D

* * *

**Am I a 'Neko'?/soy un 'Neko'? (Eng)****by ****AnonimadeLima**

Literature / Fan Fiction / General Fiction©2015 AnonimadeLima

#Neko #Original

Mature Content

This is the story that I mentioned in: "**Am I crazy?/ estoy loca?**" or it was in: "**I love Nekos/Amo los Nekos ****:D :D**"  
Well, whatever, I hope you like it, as I said the story I wrote all of that in just one moment XD XD  
This is the English version (That was editted by **Lil-Naru** -Chan), the Spanish version is here: "**Am I a 'Neko'?/soy un 'Neko'? (Esp)**"  
Thank you very much **:iconlil-naru:**-Chan  
Enjoy it :D :D  
PS: the words relative with 'Neko'I found it: * . /question/index?qid=20130513010740AARW4az (this is in Spanish-The complete link will be able on facebook)

* * *

That was the description found in DA  
:D :D


End file.
